Through hell and back
by Wolfgirl1317
Summary: When the BAU team fly to Vegas to solve some murders, what happens when two of there own get caught up in the cross fire? Can the rest of the team get to them in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my loves I've decided on a new criminal minds story with my fave pairing Prentiss and Hotch.**

**Hope you all enjoy as always love your feed back and opinions. Still looking for a beta atm so I'm trying my best. Enjoy :) **

Aaron Hotchner was a man of many talents he was a FBI agent with the BAU team, he was a loving father to his son Jack and he was a master of hiding his feelings. Hotch had been head over heels in love with Emily Prentiss, a member of the BAU team for a long time. He developed a crush on her 3 years ago, but he was recently single with a son, he knew nothing would ever happen and he was certainly not telling her of his feelings. But as time went by his feelings became stronger and stronger, and instead of taking a risk to be with Emily, he pushed her away.

The BAU team had just arrived at the office when Garcia called them all to the conference room. "Ok guys so we've got a case, you will be traveling to Vegas. The local police have connected 8 murders and 3 suicides together. So far from what they can tell the murders all happened within 48hours of being captured, while the marks on the suicide victims show they had been restrained for at least a month. Also the suicide victims have something in common they were all female and one had recently lost a baby but for two of the victims it seems they were still pregnant when they died, the two who were still pregnant seem to just be around the one month stage of pregnancy"."The murder victims were male and female four of each, the local police have a few ideas but one strong idea is that maybe this unsub is trying to conceive a baby and there suspicions are that the murdered bodies are people who put up to much of a fight, while the suicides may have been the only successful victims and suicide was there only escape.

"I think the police are definitely onto something here, i mean how rare is it to find 8 bodies and then 3 other bodies a few metres away. With all the same ligature marks and look at this, all the men had Viagra in their bodies and the four women had hormone drugs in their system. The 3 other women all had antinatal vitamins in their systems. This unsub wants a baby and will do anything to make that dream real." Morgan looked around the group as they all nodded in agreement.

"There definitely onto something, I'm very concerned with the time line this unsub has developed, the 3 women he managed to keep alive for a month maybe a little more, but these new victims are all within a week, he isn't stopping until he gets what he wants." Hotch collected the files off the table "meet on the jet in 20" and with that everyone left the room.

A Half hour later they were in the air on their way to Vegas. "Hey Spence you gonna visit your mum while we're here?" Emily asked him as they played cards " I don't know yet I'll try to of course, i guess I'll know when we finish the case" he smiled over to her. Emily adored Spencer he was so young, smart and so easy to talk. The team talked more about the case before they landed " Rossi and Prentiss I want you to go to the morgue look over the victims, JJ and Reid you head to the station and start going through the rest of the files, Morgan your with me at the dump sites" Hotch ordered as they landed. The team headed off to their designated areas.

Day one of being in Vegas hadn't gone to great. The team was working hard alongside the local police working on a profile, the profile was still incomplete and the team was exhausted. "Come on guys let's call it a night, everyone get some sleep and we'll start over in the morning with fresh eyes" Hotch started to pack up the files as everyone headed off, only Emily stayed behind to help him. "This guy gives me the creeps, I mean no one's safe from him men or women and he's probably already found another couple and we just can't see more to the profile yet, I hate being behind these creeps" Emily muttered out. Hotch smiled " I no it seems impossible now, but he will slip up, he's in such a hurry to find these couples, so when he slips we'll be here". Emily nodded "I no but Hotch how many more people have to die before we catch that break?" Hotch sighed and picked up his bag, he walked over to Emily and patted her shoulder "we'll get him Prentiss".

Hotch and Emily made their way outside and headed towards the back of the police station to the car park "Damn I forgot my phone and I promised Jack I'd face time him, I'll be 2 secs" Hotch muttered and ran back into the police station. All it takes is 5 minutes, in 5 minutes everything can change. Hotch returned from the station to find a bloody Emily half pulled into a van, and just like that everything went black.

The next morning the team arrived at the station "God he's here already, does he ever take a break? " Morgan shook his head as Rossi patted his back "Morgan you know how he gets". As they made their way into the conference room of the station the team looked around for Hotch. Senior Sargent Craig walked into the room " excuse me guys we've got a problem". He headed out of the room and the team followed him outside. "One of the officers arrived just before you guys and left before Hotchner and Emily last night, but there car is still in the same place and we found some blood over there" the Sargent showed the team the blood stains and Spencer pulled out his phone and called Hotch while JJ called Emily. "I can't get a hold of Hotch" Spencer said worriedly. " Same for Emily" JJ muttered.

"OK so what the hell are we looking at here?" Morgan demanded. Spencer pulled some files out of his bag " guy's I think I no", he flicked through the pictures and lined them up on the hood of the car. "Look at the pictures all the women there all brunettes with brown eyes , exactly like Emily...".


	2. Chapter 2

**hey my loves chapter 2 is up**

**Hope your all enjoying the story so far**

**As always love hearing from you guys **

**Enjoy :)**

Emily woke to bright lights and throbbing pain. She could definitely feel some broken ribs with a possible broken arm, she wasn't to sure but all she could feel was intense pain. Emily couldn't remember much about last night, if it hadn't been longer than a night, she remembered Hotch going back for his phone and then her mind goes blank. She looked around but couldn't move, she looked down and noticed her arms restrained but her legs were not, come to think of if she couldn't feel anything from the waist down. Emily started to panic as she thrashed around to try her best to move her legs or toes, but it was useless nothing was happening.

"Now now don't strain yourself dear you're not going anywhere, you're not hurt I've just given you something to make sure you won't escape, you are after all a FBI agent and I have big plans for you my dear" the man cackled. Emily couldn't see the man well all she could see was dark hair, maybe 5'8 and medium build. She noticed he made sure that she didn't see his face. "Your friend Mr Hotchner will be with you soon, he's currently still resting". So Hotch was with her, she felt better knowing she wasn't alone, but then she worried for Jack he always worried when his father was late with his Emily was alone and the lights went out. She was starting to feel cold and began to shiver. Once again the lights turned on and someone entered the room, then suddenly Emily couldn't see anything she then felt a prick in her arm and everything went black.

Hotch slowly woke up, his head was killing him. He opened his eyes to find himself in a strange room, it looked like a small studio apartment. He looked to his left and there was Emily passed out next to him. He slowly rolled over to her and gently tried to wake her. Emily slowly began to stir and he noticed that her arm had plaster on it, she must have a broken arm. Emily opened her eyes and began to cry when she saw Hotch."Oh god your here, I thought I was alone, Hotch I can't move my legs he's sedated me, I'm numb from the waist down". She looked down at her arm and noticed the heavy plaster, hmm she was right her arm was broken. She looked down and gasped at her outfit "what the hell I wasn't in this before" she shivered as the idea of the man undressing her crossed her mind.

"Wait you've been awake before?" Hotch asked softly. Emily nodded as he pulled her up against his chest softly and held her "I woke up in so much pain I thought I had a broken arm and I know I have a couple broken ribs. He said you would join me soon that you were still resting. He turned the lights out, Hotch it was so cold it looked almost like a hospital room it was very sterile looking from what I could see from laying down." Hotch covered her body with the sheet and held her tight. "Well at least we have each other, I'm so sorry Emily I shouldn't have left you outside on your own, when I saw you all bloody and being pulled away, I was so worried". Emily held him tight "Hotch this isn't your fault don't you dare go there, Hotch what are we going to do" Emily muttered out.

"They'll find us Em I know they will, do you know how long we've been here? Hotch asked softly. Emily shook her head "I have no idea Hotch" she whispered. Emily looked over her body she was dressed in a black lacy bra and pantie set, the bra was slightly smaller and emphasized her breasts. "Hotch look at what I'm wearing I don't know how much time we have before he makes us...you no.." Emily muttered out. Hotch squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath "not long I think ,I've woken up...umm...more awake then usual.." Hotch whispered out looking anywhere but at Emily. "Hotch what are we gonna do"."I don't no Em, I just don't no.." muttered Hotch as he kissed her head. They both new what would happen if they fought against the unsub.

This is not the way Hotch dreamed his first time with Emily would be, it was also the same way Emily didn't want their first time to be.

"Since we're trapped here and the odds are against us...Aaron I...I have feelings...for you..." Emily whispered out as a tear rolled down her face. Hotch wiped her tear and sighed " I've had feelings for you for a long time Emily, but I didn't think you would feel the same" Hotch muttered out.

Emily chuckled "God were idiots it took us being hostages to admit this". Emily shook her head and held Aaron tight. "They'll find us Em, well be ok I promise you" he kissed her head and held her tight. Emily just hoped they would find them in time, god knows what the hell this unsub would make them do...


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch jumped awake to the sound of a door slamming. He looked around the room, Emily was nowhere to be found, worry set in as he searched around the room. The search was useless he knew Emily was no longer in the room and he prayed she was safe. "Agent Hotchner good to see your up finally, we were starting to think you weren't going to join us" the male voice over the speaker chuckled.

"Well it seems I'm at a disadvantage, you know my name but I don't know your's".

"Now now Aaron, you know that it doesn't work like that. Now I have Agent Prentiss here and I suggest you do as your told, am I clear Aaron?".

"I will co-operate, but I want to talk to agent Prentiss first, to know she is alive and well" Hotch held his breath as he awaited the unsubs answer. A few moments went by with no answer.

"Hotch...I'm ok...he hasn't given me more than I can handle". Hotch knew by the tone of Emily's voice that she was hurt if only a bit.

"Now Aaron you got what you wanted, it wont happen again. Now do your Agents know who I am? He questioned Hotch.

"No..they don't know who you are" Hotch muttered.

"Oh that is nice to no...now Aaron I do believe you no what I want" the voice questioned him again.

"I'm aware you want a child".

"Ah Agent Hotchner so you do no what I wish for, well that does make things easier. Here is what is going to happen, you and Agent Prentiss here are going to conceive a child together, if you resist I will hurt you both, if you continue to deny me Aaron, let's just say I will pay your son Jack a visit, now are we clear".

Hotch felt his world fall apart, he couldn't make Emily have a child for this sicko, but he also couldn't let anything happen to Jack.

Before Hotch could reply the voice came over the speaker again "Oh and Aaron the more you deny me the more punishment Emily will receive" he spat angrily. The lights switched off and then a door opened only to slam shut again, a few moments later the door in-front of Hotch opened and Emily stumbled in. Hotch ran to catch her before she fell over."Em what did he do to you" Hotch muttered sadly. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts. "I'm ok Hotch, I'm just glad I can feel my legs again" Emily smiled and patted his hand "Really I'm ok I've had worse". Hotch nodded and helped her over to the bed. "At least I have some more clothing on" she rolled her eyes as she looked over her lacey nightie.

"Em..." Hotch had no idea how to have this conversation with her. Emily looked up at him and the pain in his eyes gave him away, she knew he was struggling with their new situation as was she, but Hotch had something to lose and she wasn't about to let him loose Jack, he meant a lot to Emily as well.

"Aaron...look at me...there is no choice here you hear me, I will not let you lose that little boy. I know this goes against everything you are but we need to do this, I'm ok with it, especially if it means I know Jack is safe".

Hotch couldn't look her in the eye, he knew what Emily was saying and it made perfect sense, but how was he going to live with getting her pregnant, her carrying their baby, only to give It to this unsub. Hotch prayed over and over for the team to find them, but he also knew the team didn't know much and the unsub hadn't left them a lot to go with."Can we really do this Emily, what about you, what if they don't get her in time" Hotch muttered out holding back tears.

"Then I will no we created a beautiful baby together, and everyday that I get to see Jack alive and happy I will no it was the right choice". Emily held Hotch as they both had tears running down there face, there was no easy or kind way about this it was going to hurt them both either way, no matter what they choose.

Again the loud sound of a door opening then closing could be heard, then a few moments later their door opened and a trolley was at their door. Hotch walked over and pulled the trolley inside only for their door to slam shut and lock again. He wheeled the trolley over to the bed next to Prentiss.

"Wow what's your poison" Emily chuckled as she picked up and read bottle labels "we have jack and coke, tequila, vodka, beer and wine". Hotch shook his head and noticed a card on the trolley.

"A helping hand" Hotch rolled his eyes as he looked over the pills on the trolley "Viagra, horny goat weed, gee look at all this stuff" he muttered out. Emily looked on the lower shelf and found vibrators and dildos "what happened to good old sex, none of this stuff needed you just did what felt right". Emily knew the unsub was giving them a helping hand, she wondered if the other victims had these choices, she shook her head she wasn't going to think about that.

"Ok well how about we do this and relax at the same time" Emily poured some Jack and coke for the both of them and handed a glass to Hotch. Hotch smiled and kissed her cheek as he took the glass "Cheers"...


	4. Chapter 4

**hey my loves just a short little chapter with the rest of the team and there progress in finding Hotch and Em.**

**Enjoy and as always fave/comment **

Meanwhile...

The team had been in Vegas for a week and they still hadn't gotten anywhere in finding Hotch and Prentiss. The unsub had been smart so far and hadn't left anything at the crime scenes. They were working round the clock with the local police but they were coming up empty.

"Garcia run a list of the drugs found in the victims bodies to chemists with a high quantity sold in a single sale" Rossi asked. He wasn't losing hope, Hotch and Prentiss were strong but he prayed they were ok. "Ok sir we have 3 chemists in the area that had a large some of the drugs sold in single sales". "Thanks Garcia were on it". Rossi looked up and nodded at the team "ok let's split up and take these chemists, hopefully he left some trace" Rossi muttered out, the team split up and headed there separate ways.

Morgan and the local sheriff arrived at the first chemist, they got nothing, the unsub had paid in cash and the chemists security was down, so no siting of the unsub.

Rossi and JJ hit the second Chemist, there was a credit purchase, Rossi got Garcia to run it through the system, but turns out it was just an old man wanting to put some spark back in his relationship.

Reid hit the last chemist again there was a credit purchase. Rossi and JJ headed to the chemist Reid was at while he was speaking to Garcia. "Ok my loves this guys name is Steven Walsh he lived 20 minutes from your site and he looks like he fits the profile Rossi. He lost his Wife and newborn baby boy 2 years ago, a drunk driver drove the wife's car off the road, killing them instantly. He sold his house 16 months ago and there is no listing of anything since then sir". "That's gotta be him, this was his first mistake this probably would have been the first chemist he hit and didn't think about using cash, the other chemist he went to monthly after this and paid cash and knew there was no security".

"Garcia get his picture out there someone knows him, someone's seen him". Rossi left his number with the chemist and told him to call as soon as the unsub returned

Finally they were getting somewhere, Rossi just prayed they were strong enough to stay alive..


	5. Chapter 5

After a few drinks Emily was starting to feel more relaxed and she noticed Hotch had loosened up a bit. For months she had dreamt of sleeping with Hotch, but never in her wildest dreams did she think it would happen, especially the way it was going to happen tonight, but she was going to make the most of this situation even if it would haunt her later."How long do you think we've been here em?" Hotch asked as he tossed back the last of his drink. Emily really had no idea, they both could have been knocked out for days, a week even all she could go off was the 2 nights her and Hotch had been awake for.

"I dunno Hotch but were still alive which means we haven't fucked up enough yet, and I plan on us staying that way...they will find us Hotch you know they wouldn't give up on us"."I no that I do, I guess I just hoped they would have found us before tonight, this shouldn't be how our first time goes and we're always going to have this night, this event as part of our story you no..." Hotch moved closer to Emily and held her tight. "I just mean we should be going on dates, doing the romantic stuff couples do...not this". Emily climbed onto Hotch's lap and held him tight "This isn't ideal and it definitely isn't perfect, but this is our beginning and we can only get stronger from here" Hotch smiled and ran his hand a long Emily's cheek "Your so smart and brave it's one of the things I love about you" and with that he kissed her softly, Emily wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew deeper.

Hotch kissed her with everything he had, this kiss was full of Love and Lust, everything he had held back for so long. They both moaned and grunted as the kiss got deeper, their bodies slowly rocking together. Emily broke the kiss while she removed her lacy nightie and revealed her breasts. Hotch moaned and gently bent his head and took a nipple into his mouth, causing Emily to moan and run her hands through his hair. Hotch slid his hand up her torso until it reached her other breast, earning himself another moan from Emily.

Emily was panting and rocking harder against his crotch causing Hotch to moan onto her nipple. She ripped his shirt down the middle and pulled it off. Emily began kissing and nipping at Hotch's shoulder and neck. Hotch groaned and started kissing up her chest to her neck, kissing,licking and nipping as he went. They were both moaning as they worked on each other, Hotch couldn't take the grinding and nibbling any longer and before Emily knew what was happening, Hotch had flipped her onto her back and was on top of her within seconds. Emily smiled and pulled his lips back to hers as they kissed hungrily. Hotch slowly slid her panties down as he deepened the kiss, while Emily wrapped her legs around his waist and worked his shorts down with her feet. Hotch pushed his pants off the rest of the way and slowly kissed down her stomach causing Emily to moan.

Hotch finally reached where he wanted to be and looked up at Emily for permission, she nodded frantically and before she knew it he was licking her clit "mmmm...Hotch...don't stop" she moaned out. Hotch smiled as he licked and entered a finger into her pussy, Emily's hands were in his hair encouraging him and that was all he needed, he teasingly entered another finger and licked her clit faster."Fuck hotch...mmmmmm" she gasped out, she knew she was close but it felt so good, she couldn't believe it was finally happening, Hotch could feel her walls tightening and moaned into her pussy as he added another finger "gonnaa cum...Hotchhh" she came hard moaning his name.

Hotch kissed his way up her body inch by inch and smiled teasingly down at her, she smiled and smacked his arm "your cocky now aren't you" she chuckled. Hotch laughed and slowly rubbed his dick at her opening causing her to moan instantly "Do you want more or have you had enough for now" he kept teasing her opening until he got a response, but instead Emily flipped them over and was on top of him grinding against his dick.

She lowered herself onto his hard throbbing dick, she gasped at his size as he was stretching her making her full "Fuck em..so tight" he grunted out as he played with her breasts. She slowly started to ride him until she was stretched for his size. She moaned loudly as she started to ride him harder, causing his dick to go deeper than before. Hotch thrusted up in time with her, both moaning and gasping as they met thrust for thrust. Hotch pulled Emily down to him and kissed her hungrily as he pounded into her pussy.

"God em...you fit perfectly...cum for me" Hotch panted out between thrusts, he flipped them over and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her "Hotch...close" Emily panted as she got closer and closer to her climax. Hotch was right there with her, he couldn't hold back anymore "Come with me Em now" he grunted out as he thrust into her 3 more times before they both went over the edge and came together.

Hotch covered her face and neck with kisses as Emily ran her hands over his body gently. He kissed her lips softly "there are no words for that" Hotch chuckled, Emily laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck "That was something" she kissed him hungrily as he wrapped her up into his arms, pulling her into his lap. "I could definitely get used to that". Emily rolled her eyes "depends if you behave your self". Hotch kissed her deeply and laid her down and curled up behind her "Your perfect Em" he breathed out softly, Emily wrapped his arm around her tighter "Your not to bad yourself Aaron".

Emily slowly drifted off to sleep, while Hotch laid awake behind her thinking over the nights events. He loved every moment he spent making love to Emily, but when the calmness faded he was left fearful that he had doomed his possible relationship with Emily, before they had even begun...


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys just a short little chapter **

**Hope your all enjoying so far :)**

Emily woke up alone and in a room she hadn't been in before, it was cold and all she had on was an old oversized shirt that she didn't want to know wear it came from. Her legs were in shackels to the seat and so were here wrists, fear crept in and she silently prayed she was going to be ok."Hello Emily I see you slept well" the unsub walked in behind her, his voice sending chills down her spine. "I see you and Agent Hotchner decided to follow the rules" he sneered. The fear slowly crept back in as the unsub approached her, she finally saw his face but it was filled with rage "Your just like the rest of them, a whore, a pretender, just to get what you want, you all lie, you will learn your place, you are just for breeding" he spat.

Emily was stunned, she thought they had done what he asked, she realised now there was more to this situation then just a baby. She watched as the unsub got a syringe and filled it with some liquid, she couldn't see what it was, she just prayed she wasn't going to have her legs paralyzed again. "Now now this is to help the baby if indeed you were successful, you will continue to try, just to be sure, am I clear" his voice boomed around the cold empty room. Emily nodded frantically as the needle entered her arm. When he was done he slapped her across the face "now you will go back to Aaron and breed like the whore you are" he yelled.

The unsub pushed her chair into the familiar opening before the door back to Hotch. He grabbed her hair pulling her head back " remember Emily no playing games, you will conceive a child, if you don't succeed you will die along with little Jack" and with that the door slammed behind him.

The door in front of her opened at the same time her shackles automatically released her, she jumped out of the chair and ran to the safety of Hotch, who was pacing the room frantically. She ran into his arms as the tears fell, she couldn't make them stop and she couldn't answer Aaron's questions. He held her tight and carried her to the bed and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Finally when no more tears would fall there was silence.

"Em what happened please talk to me" Hotch begged. Emily held him tight "Hotch I don't think were making it out of here alive" she whispered out. She sat up and pulled the sheet up around her body "There's more to this he kept going on about me being a whore, how I'm only meant for breeding, well all women, Hotch there's more to this unsub then just the need for a baby". "Emily we'll be ok I promise I won't let him hurt you again, we'll keep trying, the longer we do what he wants, the more time we're buying ourselves". Hotch kissed her cheek and held her tight. "Hotch im scared" Em breathed out. Smoke slowly filled the room from the air vents, there was nowhere to go to escape from it, within seconds Hotch and Emily had passed out...

Meanwhile...

"Guys I got something, the chemist just called there's a man there picking up the unsubs goods" Rossi yelled as they got to the car and headed to the chemist.

"Rossi were not gonna make it in time" Morgan stated. They quickly arrived at the chemist and surrounded the building. Rossi spotted the pharmacist talking to a man. The team moved in and arrested the man.

"Steven Walsh, are you Steven Walsh" Morgan demanded. The man shook his head frantically "No no I'm not my names Ryan, Ryan Green, some guy pays me $50 to come in and pick up his prescriptions once a week". Rossi looked worriedly at Morgan and Reid "Where is the drop off" Rossi demanded. "I don't no it changes he calls me and tells me where to go" he exclaimed.

Morgan got the suspect into the car and headed back to the station. The team put him in the conference room while they waited to receive the phone call from the unsub. 10 minutes later and there was still no call " he never takes this long to call" the suspect stated. Rossi got Garcia on speaker waiting for the call to see if she could track it to the unsub. Another 10 minutes passed and finally the phone rang.

"Hello" muttered the suspect.

"Hello Ryan, I see you wont be making your drop off today, now, put the FBI on the phone" the voice demanded.

"This is Agent Rossi how can I help you" he stated.

"Ah Agent Rossi, it seems your smarter than I thought, it took you long enough to find a connection" the voice mocked.

"I try" replied Rossi.

" I'll make you a deal Agent Rossi, you tell me which one of your Agents you want to see live" He chuckled. Rossi looked around the room and saw the horror on the rest of the teams face.

"Tick tock Agent Rossi or you lose both"...


End file.
